1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the production of compressed air, to an apparatus for carrying out the method, and to a water pumping apparatus for use in hydroelectric power generation utilizing the compressed air produced by the method and apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
Energy available at present in the world relies heavily on coal, petroleum, nuclear power, the use of which often results in environmental destruction. On the other hand, hydroelectric power, wind power or wave power, whose power has nothing to do with environmental destruction, has little or no prospect of great development.